Secrets
by Asuka Sakura-chan
Summary: Harry Potter is raised as Sasuke Uchiha, but only the Hokage knows. Living both the life of a ninja and wizard he has secrets for his friends. But in fifth year his friends discover them Summary sucks, I know. 1st story. In need of a Beta
1. The beginning

**AN (Can be ignored): Much time has passed and I didn't post a new chapter. I did start writing 3 days after I first posted the story, but got stuck on something (how does the Hokage call someone to his office?) and was stuck for a week and tried to find the answer. After that school began to give much homework and many tests. After that I didn't get mail from fanfiction for months (still not getting any) which is weird with the amount of stories I've put on story-alert. Also I am not really content with the prologue I first had up so I rewrote it.**

**No comments about (the lack of) the amount of words**

**There is a poll about the house for Harry. I already have most of the story sketched roughly except the Hogwarts years.**

**Ideas will always be appreciated.**

**Still in need of a beta. (I really need one because of my tendency to type half a word sometimes) **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and put my story on an alert. **

**Warnings:**

**a bit manipulative!Dumbledore (He will later see the errors in his ways)**

**prankster!Harry (especially in Hogwarts)**

**ooc!Sasuke (what did you expect?)**

**ooc! Naruto characters (I'll try to keep them in their character)**

**Known pairings (suggestions can be made):**

**Sasusaku (...much, much, much later in the story)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

"**speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**Prologue (takes place right after Dumbledore leaves Harry on the front step):**

"Ahhh, little one. You gave me a tough time searching for you , but I found you at last."

On the front step of #4 Privet Drive stood one Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage of Konoha. He had brown eyes full of warmth at this moment, but those eyes could give a strict look within a second. His once dark brown hair was slowly graying of age and stress. Being the Hokage was a stressful job after all. He was gaining a few wrinkles, had a few moles and a gray goatee on his face.

Laying in his hands was a baby with messy black hair and emerald green eyes, which were closed right now. This little guy is Harry James Potter, better known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It wouldn't do well to lose you with all the precautions your parents and I took."

The Hokage began ranting "Who and why did someone put you with your muggle aunt. Lily told many people about Petunia's hate for anything magical and don't get me started her husband .In the Potter's will stood clearly that you'd be taken in by your godfather. Now I'm mentioning him where is he? He knew about the plan to get you out of this war."

The crying of a baby distracted him.

"Shhh, don't cry, little one. Go back to sleep.'The Hokage said with a voice of warmth and grandfatherly love.

After some time Harry finally fell back into sleep.

The Hokage began thinking

'Hmmm, his chakra feels off. Yesterday it felt different. I'll look into it later. But where will you live? I can't raise another child I'm getting a little too old for that.'

The Hokage just realised something

'Why not with the Uchiha's? James and Lily were considering living there anyway. At least you'll be with family there. Maybe I can leave you with Fugaku. It's dangerous for his wife to bear another child after she just lost one and Itachi may like to have a little brother. It will have a positive effect on the family. It's good Lily and James at least had a plan B.'

The Hokage got a small leather bracelet from his pocket.

'What did they say about this bracelet? Oh yes, it was enchanted with special charms change his appearance a bit till his eleventh birthday. By then those charms will have lost their power. That should be enough time to train him and explain to him who he is. After that I really need to learn him how to change his appearance or find something else.'

He put the bracelet around Harry's wrist.

The sun began to rise by then.

'Hmmm, I've stayed here longer than I thought. Maybe it's time to go otherwise Fugaku will wait for a long time. He sure can be grumpy sometimes. Now where did I put that portkey'

The Hokage got an old kunai from his pocket. It appeared to be a bit rusty, but nothing exceptional. Except maybe it looking like a knife and he looking like a grandpa. Not the ideal combination.

He said one last word: "Konoha" before they disappeared into nothing.


	2. The adoption

_In Konoha; the Hokage's office_

From out of nowhere an old man with a baby in his arms appeared in the office.

The ninja who was waiting on the Hokage was startled. The ninja had a square face and shallow cheekbones. His black hair reached his shoulders and was styled downwards with his bangs framing his face. His eyes were black and he wore a black ninja outfit with a Konoha jacket. On his left sleeve was the Uchiha symbol.

Lucky for him he managed to compose himself before anyone took notice of it. It was not good for his reputation after all.

"Ahhh Fugaku. I am glad to see that you could come on such a short notice." said the Hokage

"It's not like I had a choice, did I? Hokage-sama. Why was I called here? And why do you have a baby in your arms?" Asked Fugaku a bit curious about the answer.

"Straight to the point like always, I see. I am happy to congratulate you with your new son"the Hokage said happily

"What new son? You know what happened. There's no need to rub it in."

Fugaku looked sad while he said that. Not like he would ever admit it, though.

"That not how I mean it and you know that!"

"Well it sounded like you did!" snapped Fugaku

Both took a few seconds to calm down. They were ninja after all and it wouldn't do good to negotiate while their emotions were at high.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound that way. What I meant was that you and your family are going to take care for the child in my arms."

For the first time while they were in the office the attention was on the child. So soundly asleep and so unaware of everything happening in the room.

"What do you mean, take care of him?"

"I mean as a family. It could be your second chance at having a second son."

Realisation struck the Uchiha. 'A second chance. A second son. Mikoto's depression could fade. They could be a happy family again. He made up his mind, he would take the boy in. Only one question remained.'

"Why?"

"Do you remember Uchiha Akemi?"

He thought for a while. Searching in his memories trying to find the answer. Then he remembered her.

"Aunt Akemi? I do. She disappeared while I was still a child. No-one knows what happened with her."

"Ahhh, that a story for another time. But this is her grandchild"

"So an Uchiha by blood. No wonder that you would want my family to raise him. But what happened to his parents. I'm sure parents wouldn't leave their children without a reason. So what did happen to his." Fugaku asked slightly curious about his would-be son.

"They were murdered." answered the Hokage with a grave tone

"By whom?"

"I believe the one responsible is called Voldemort."

"Why?"

"There were they lived a war was taking place. His parent fought against Voldemort till they had to submerge because of the baby. Let's say Voldemort didn't take their opposition too kindly and killed them."

"Who is this Voldemort you keep talking about, because I never heard of this war."

"No-one in Konoha has ever heard of this war because we aren't involved in it. This war was a war between wizard not ninja's."

Fugaku was shocked. 'The boy lost his parents at a young age. And his parents fought in a war between wizards. That means his parent were wizards. That means magic is real. But the boy? Is he magical?'

"Is the boy a wizard?"

"My my. Aren't we curious today. I don't believe you've asked me so many questions in a long time"

"Just answer the question"

Fugaku was getting annoyed. 'This takes too long. I just want to go home with the baby and maybe, just maybe see Mikoto and Itachi smile again.'

"Yes, he is a wizard."

"How does that involve us when he's part of the family."

'Ahhh, Fugaku made up his mind. I knew I could trust him on this one.'

"Not much. Sometimes accidental magic and him enrolling into a boarding school when he's eleven and keeping it a secret of course."

"When does that accidental magic happen?"

"When he feels a strong emotion, but for you Fugaku I hope he have much accidental magic."

"Why?"

"The effects are unpredictable."

"Would he be able to be a ninja?"

"Who knows? Maybe, but we'll see in due time."

"What is his name. I feel uncomfortable with calling him 'the boy' all the time."

"Potter Harry, but I would recommend changing it."

"Why?" Fugaku asked curious why the name would be needed to change.

"Because it doesn't sound native. And it would be best for him not to know he isn't from here until he's old enough. So how are you naming him?"

Fugaku looked at the baby once again. 'Mikoto did say that she wanted to name our second son Sasuke, so why not?'

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The Hokage looked at the clock. 'It's almost 9 o' clock and I want to try to have this evening free. Maybe I should start with the paperwork. Ahhh, the paperwork. The biggest downside of being a Hokage.'

"Maybe you should take Sasuke with you now to show him to your family. What's a better way to start the day for them than having a new member. Tomorrow we can handle the paperwork"

The Hokage handed Sasuke to Fugaku.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

Fugaku left with Sasuke in his arms.

'That went great. Now I really need to start on the paperwork'

The door opened and a random ninja came in with lots of paperwork in his arms.

"Hokage-sama, more paperwork sir."

'Well, there goes my free evening.'

_10 minutes later, Uchiha compound, main house:_

"Minoto, Itachi come hear I have a surprise" Fugaku said when he came in.

A soon as he said that a small boy from around 7 came to him. The boy had some obvious traits from his father like the shallow cheekbones, the black eyes and black hair. His hair was styled the same as his father. He wore a light blue raised collared shirt and white shorts (?). On his feet were nija sandals.

"Oto-san, what is the surprise?" asked Itachi while leaning against the wall

"Yes, Fugaku. What is the surprise? asked Mikoto

Mikoto had straight black hair that reached her back and black eyes whch held a curious spark, but the sadness in them was still visible. She wore a casual dark dress with sleeves that reached her elbows and a light colored apron.

"Look at what I have in my arms." said Fugaku

"A baby. Fugaku, you know it hurts too much. Why did you bring a baby here? Bring him back to his parents!" Mikoto was on the verge of tears.

"Mikoto, listen to me. This baby is ours now. His parents are dead. We have to. See it as your second chance." Fugaku tried to reason with her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to lose another child."

"Yes, I'm sure. The Hokage said so himself."

"What is his name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Sasuke? But isn't that..."

"How you wanted to name our second son." Fugaku finished for her

Mikoto began to cry. No, not tears of sadness, but of happiness. 'I have another son. I have another son.' She kept repeating in her head.

"Okaa-san" It made her come back to reality. "Okaa-san, why are you crying?"

"I'm happy, Itachi. Come here and meet your new brother."

"My new otouto-san?"

"Yes Itachi, come here." and Fugaku encircled them all in a hug.

All was well.

**AN: My first attempt at writing a good chapter. Everyone is a bit ooc, but that alright in this chapter I think. Vote at my profile. Everyone can make a suggestion and I still need a few about the future couples and people who go to Hogwarts in fifth year. I am however still in need of a beta. Till the time I write something again and also don't forget to post it.**


	3. A fateful meeting

_5 years later:_

_Konoha:_

After he was adopted, life was good for Sasuke. He had a loving family, got good grades and was rarely caught when he pulled a prank.

"Hey! Watch where your going, little punk!"yelled a very angry man, whose things were knocked out of his hands.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Sasuke back while he was still running.

Only this time he wasn't that lucky when he pulled a prank.

Sasuke was 6 years old now and started the academy around a year ago. He changed a lot in the past few years. Most wizard wouldn't recognize his that easily any more, not like he knew about them. His once messy black hair now had bangs hanging at the front framing his face and was spiky on the back. He wore a black raised collared t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol (a sort of fan with the top-half being red and the other half being white) on the back, black shorts which came to his knees and ninja-sandals. On his wrist a small leather bracelet could be seen. His once innocent-looking emerald green eyes now were onyx black with a mischievous glint in them every once in a while. Right now his eyes held that glint.

Suddenly someone caught Sasuke roughly by the back of his neck.

"Thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Of course you did. Nowadays kids are too confident in their abilities. But let me tell you this: No-one escapes the ANBU! And more importantly: No-one escapes me!" said a bit cocky ANBU-nin. He would be taken a bit more seriously did he not look as ridiculous as he did at this moment. His hair was after all a neon green colour, his ANBU uniform was bright orange and his mask was red. He had been chasing Sasuke around the village for hours, but he caught him in the end.

"You're coming with me!" said the ANBU-nin.

"Not if I have something to say about it!" shouted Sasuke. He disappeared right before his eyes and in his place was now a block of wood.

"The Body Replacement Jutsu! Why did he have to know that one? Now I have to find him again. I was so close." whispered the ANBU-nin with frustration and annoyance in his voice. After that the ANBU-nin left in search for the boy.

_Meanwhile..._

Sasuke was hiding in one of the alleys in the village trying not to laugh and betray his position while watching the ANBU-nin.

'Too easy.' thought Sasuke after he watched the ANBU-nin leave. He looked at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

'Maybe I should head home before okaa-san starts worrying.'

While running out of the alley he bumped against someone. Both people fell on the ground. Looking at the person whom he had bumped into he saw a boy around his age. He had messy, but spiky, blond hair and bright blue eyes. On his cheeks were whisker-like marks each. He wore a a white t-shirt with a red spiral on front and light coloured shorts with ninja-sandals and had blue glasses in his hair. His forehead now sported a big bump. While thinking about it he also felt a sting on his forehead.

The blond stood up as first

"Watch where you're going!" shouted the blond fiercely

"Take your own advice!" shouted Sasuke back offended

"Why should I? I'm giving it to you, dattebayo!" shouted the blond back after thinking of a good comeback for a few moments.

"You're nothing but a dobe if it takes you so long to respond back!" shouted Sasuke

"Oh yeah? You're a teme, dattebayo!" shouted the blond back

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!"

You could see the thunder radiating between the glares both of them were giving each other.

While they were having their shouting match an other ANBU-nin saw them. This ANBU-nin didn't look ridiculous like the first one did, because he wasn't there when the prank was pulled and because of that didn't want revenge or something like that against Sasuke. He did think the prank was amusing at the least though. But to keep the peace and quiet in the village he needed to break up the shouting match. On the other hand it was amusing to see the two of them bickering. 'Maybe I should wait till they stop bickering. I'll interfere as soon as they start using violence.' With that thought in his head the ANBU-nin continued to watch them.

While the ANBU-nin was watching someone else decided to interfere in the shouting match.

"Shut up, you idiots! Not whole Konoha has to hear you!" said a girl around their age. She had half long bubblegum pink hair with long bangs at the front and bright green eyes, that were full of irritation and anger and set into a frown. In her hair was a bright red ribbon. She wore a shirt with sleeves till her elbow, khaki pants and ninja sandals. In her right hand was a book turned on a page. She must have been reading before they started their match.

"Stop complaining, you're annoying!" said Sasuke to the pinkette

"Yeah, stop complaining, pinky!" said the blond

Fires started blazing in the eyes of the pinkette. The blond must have struck a nerve.

"NOBODY CALLS ME PINKY!" she shouted and punched him in the gut.

The blond started falling in the direction of Sasuke. Sasuke however pushed him away from himself before they collided which caused the blond to fall on the ground.

Not liking the way the shouting match was going the ANBU-nin stood in the middle.

"Well well well. Look at what I've found. A few troublemakers. You're coming with me to the Hokage."

"But... but..." stuttered the pinkette before she was interrupted

"No buts! Now come with me!" said the ANBU-nin before he took them with him.

_The Hokage's office:_

"Hokage-sama, I've brought some troublemakers with me. What should I do with them?" asked the ANBU-nin respectfully to the Hokage.

The years had been kind to the Hokage, but that age was starting to catch up with him was clear. His hair was almost completely grey, his goatee already was grey and he has small but still noticeable wrinkles. He was in his Hokage attire working on the seemingly never ending amount of paperwork. He was very glad something came up otherwise he would never get a break from the paperwork.

"Keep them here. I will decide what to do with them. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." and the ANBU-nin left the office.

"So... Who was the one causing trouble?" asked the Hokage

"(S)He was!"

All three of them said it at the same time pointing at each other.

"No, (s)he was it!"

They still accused each other. Not one of them was giving in.

'Ahh, maybe I should try it an other way.' thought the Hokage

"Does anyone of you know each other?"

"No!" they yelled at the same time.

"Maybe it's time for introductions. Haruno Sakura (he pointed at the pinkette), Uchiha Sasuke (he pointed at Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto (he pointed at the blond). Since I don't know who I should trust on this matter I think it's only fair I punish all three of you." he told them while giving them his strict and disappointed look.

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"For the next week you will clean all the erasers of the Academy after school. No buts."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"I'm disappointed in all three of you. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama"

The three of them left the office.

'I wonder... What if I put those three together as a team when they've done their exams...hmm... I'll think about it another time. Now where was I with the paperwork.'

And the Hokage went back to work.

_Outside the Hokage's office:_

"I didn't mean to get the two of you into trouble." said Sasuke

"It doesn't matter, teme" said Naruto

"Who are you calling teme, dobe?" argued Sasuke

"Who are you calling dobe, teme?" replied Naruto

'Uh oh, an argument is forming between the two of them, again..' thought Sakura

"Guys, break it up before the punishment gets worse." said Sakura in an attempt to calm them

"Pinky is right." said Naruto

'Think of your happy place Sakura... Your happy place... Where everything is bright and full of flowers and... Screw that happy place'

"NARUTO! DON'T CALL ME PINKY!" and once again punched him in the gut.

"Nice punch." said Sasuke

"Thanks, maybe we should all start over again."

"I agree." Naruto said cheerfully

Sasuke just nodded

"I'll start. My name is Haruno Sakura and I like reading.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like ramen, pranking and someday I will be Hokage and everyone will respect me, dattebayo!" Naruto said enthusiastic.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke and I like pranking." said Sasuke

"You'll be my partner in crime, dattebayo!" announced Naruto

"And me then?" asked Sakura hopefully

"You'll be our friend." said Sasuke before Naruto could say something

AN/ (460 words): I finished this chapter Friday and post it now... WOW I'm late, for those wondering why I am so late I went on a vacation and had multiple tests a day (and still have D: ). I also have the tendency to wait to update a new chapter till I have gotten some faults out of the old once. I have many ideas for this and other stories.

Now I will be replying to all the review from chapter 2, because believe it or not I did something to my mail and was unable to get anything from fanfiction. It's fixed now so as soon as I see the message I'll try to reply

The replies:

**TheBlackSeaReaper****:** Thanks

Immortalis Cruor Elf : I will, only my soon can be your late

Lily Incarnate : Aww... Thanks

kits-hold-their-tears : I'll try to keep him out of the emo I'll-kill-my-brother character. When I saw how that character was I wanted to keep it out of my story.

Exaigon : Thanks, but when I read it over a few days ago I still saw some spelling mistakes.

Ichigo Mirai : Thanks

**GinaStar** : Thanks

**Res7borg** : Thanks... I try to keep thinking and talking separated, but when I first decided how to put things, I had to keep in mind spells, jutsus and Japanese. I'm actually glad you said that about my descriptions. I did it within a few minutes to just get the chapter up and added lousy descriptions. I corrected those, but I won't describe things (like random or well known places) when I think it isn't relevant to the story. I'll try to go through things slower (It will be, considering the episodes and books till fifth year), but I will have time skips. When I finish writing the next chapter (AU massacre) I'll post it to you, because it's different from other chapters and will be much harder.

**Seithr-Kairy**: I read your idea and really liked it. When I went to sleep I already had the idea developed really far, but I did change a few things,though.

**SimFlyer**: Thanks, I'll try to have a non-emo or full of revenge Sasuke. I have to keep Harry Potter alive somehow.

**Dark Neko 4000** : Next : AU Uchiha Massacre

**ToshimiOkami**: Harry was still around 1 ½ years old in chapter 2. I'll try to update sooner and write longer chapters.

**Magicrazy101** :I will, otherwise his personality will be annoying me so much that I want to give him a tragic ending

**Yuna's Reincarnation-1** : Thanks

_I still need some side couples (irrelevant where they come from). I'll try to update within the next two weeks, but I'd rather write at paper than on my computer.  
><em>


End file.
